


Redo

by idraax



Series: Old Works [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idraax/pseuds/idraax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy makes a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to [Divergence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/756343%22)  
> Inspired by the [Germany/Italy - Missing Germany request ](http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/21125.html?thread=84899973#t84899973)on the kink meme.

 

 

Germany was dead.

Italy stared, unseeing, at the gravestone. The cross in his palm burned, engraving itself into his skin. He wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come.

_This is all my fault._

Italy felt the weight of each and every one of his many centuries and could see the ones before him stretch emptily onward.

_I shouldn't have run._

He was the only one left now. The others were angry and didn't understand. Italy hadn't told them-with the exception of Japan-anything.

_I should have been braver than this._

Italy swallowed a sob and took a deep breath. He opened his mouth and snapped it shut again.

"I-" his voice cracked and the watch that Japan had given him felt heavy in his pocket. He took another breath. "I-I'm going to fix this." The words came out in a rush, tumbling over each other like rolling stones. The explanation, the method, everything. Eventually, the words fell away and Italy stepped closer to the gravestone. He draped the cross in his hand over the gravestone and gently kissed it. " I'll see you again." He whispered and stroked the gravestone gently.

_I promise._

Something welled up in Italy then and tears flowed down his face. "I-I'm sorry. I should have-" The tears fell faster and the world blurred together in a multitude of colors. Italy made a sound halfway between a wail and a scream and ran.

_I'm sorry._

Later, when Italy stepped into Germany's bedroom and saw the coat-laid out neatly on the bed, he whimpered and gingerly picked it up. It was pressed and cold, but Italy imagined that Germany's warmth still lingered on it. He pressed it to his face.

It still held Germany's scent.

Italy broke, crumpling onto the bed and curling up with the coat draped over him. For a moment it felt like Germany's arms were around him and Italy grasped his collar to bring him closer, but then the coat shifted and all Italy was left with was the empty air and the cold coat. Italy  
cried.

The next day, Italy met Japan at Germany's grave. He wore Germany's coat and the cross that he had given him. His face had tear stains on it and he was thankful that Japan made no comment.

"Are you ready Italy-san?"

Italy nodded and then hesitated. Quickly, he hurried to the gravestone and removed the cross. "I'm borrowing this, ok? I'll give it back to you  
when I see you next." He blinked, wiped his eyes, took a breath and hurried back to where Japan was waiting.

"I'm ready now."

Japan gave him a nod. "Now, before you press the start button, remember that you have only a half-hour to convince your younger self to go back. Once that half-hour is up, the watch will bring you back to our time. I've already set the watch, so all you have to do is press the button." Here, he hesitated and Italy felt apprehension coil around his heart. Then, Japan stepped forward and gave him a brief hug. "Good luck Italy-san."

Italy gave him a small smile. "I'll make things right." Then, he pressed the button and the light enveloped him.  



End file.
